Forever and Always
by XxfirsttimearoundxX2
Summary: Selena and Miley are both thrown into tough situations when Selena decides, for unknown reasons, to break up with Miley after many years of being together. Can Miley and Selena fix their relationship before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

"It was a Tuesday, 3 years ago. It was that Tuesday that changed my life." My therapist nodded at me to keep going. Sometimes I wonder if she does this cause she has no idea what to say, or if she genuinely concerned. So I went on to tell her. "That Tuesday started out like any other Tuesday…"

*Flashback*

I woke up to hear my alarm clock on my right beeping loudly. I turned over and hit the large button to shut it up. I sat up and sighed while looking around at my bed room. I could feel that today was going to be different, although I don't know why. I got up and got dressed ready to get on with my day. When I was putting my make up on I had to cover a burse above my left eye brow from my now ex boyfriend hitting me.

I walked down the stairs and got a text from my best friend Nick.

*Text conversation*

Nick: Hey Miles, want to come meet me for coffee at Starbucks?

Miley: Yeah, I need a pick me up, you know after the whole Liam thing.

Nick: I'm still mad that you didn't tell me that he hit you D:

Miley: I'm getting in the car bye.

Nick: Pffftt whatever see ya here.

*End of Conversation*

I got in the car and drove over to the local Starbucks. Upon walking in the door I was greeted with the aroma of coffee. I saw Nick's untamed curls in a booth, but also a girl I had never seen before sitting across from him. I walked up to them and smiled. Nick stood up and let me slid into his side of the booth, then he slid down. "Selena this is Miley, Miley this is Selena." He said nonchalantly while handing me my Carmel Frappe. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand to her. "Nice to meet you Selena." I said smiling. She took my hand and gave me a warm smile as she shook it. "Likewise."

She pulled her hand away and I felt sad, although I don't know why. It might be because her smile was lighting the whole room up, or it might be because she was incredibly gorgeous.

I looked at Nick to see him look down at his watch. His eyes grew wide and he stood up quickly. "I'm going to miss class! I'll see you to later!" He said leaning down and kissing Selena's cheek. I didn't know he had a girlfriend.

I waited for him to leave before I smiled at her. "So are you and him…?" "NO! No, I'm not going out with him." She smiled. "Oh so your single?" Again she just smiled and shook her head no. "I have a girlfriend." Whoa, didn't see that one coming. I smiled as if it didn't bother me, and to tell the truth, it didn't bother me because my older sister was married to a girl. I wasn't a homophobe either, people like that get on my nerves.

We talked for an hour or so before she had to go to work. I drove to my class thinking about her, and how nice she was. I got to class and It went smoothly as always. I walked around the campus waiting to go to my next class when I saw Nick walking around. I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thanks for introducing me to Selena today. I can tell we'll be great friends." I smiled at him as I pulled away. "Oh no problem. She's like my little sister, as are you." He smiled.

Soon after I was in another class, but this time something caught my eye. I looked towards the front of the room and saw, what looked to be, the back of Selena's head. She turned to look at the girl to her left and sure enough it was her. When she kissed the other girls cheek I put two and two together. That was her girlfriend. She kind of shrugged Selena off, and I watched as Selena's face fall a bit. She leaned back and started listening to the professor lecture us about art history again.

When class let out I quickly grabbed my stuff and watched to see when she would leave. She sat there for a minute finishing her notes. Everyone was filing out and I saw her girlfriend rush out as well. We were the only two left in the room. I walked down slowly to where she was still taking her notes. I clutched my messenger bag to my side and cleared my thought. "I didn't know you were in this class." She looked up at me and smiled her pretty smile. "Well maybe you weren't looking for me before." Did she know that I had been thinking about her all day? No she couldn't have. I gave her a confused face. "Oh you know, because you didn't know me before this morning. I've always just been a face in the crowd but today you knew my face and pointed it out." She was right, I hadn't noticed her before but now I do. "Oh I understand now." I said with a smile. She gathered her things and stood up. I knew that I wouldn't see her for again for a while so I thought quickly. "Hey I was going to go get a ice cream, want to come? Maybe I could give you a ride home?" She looked up at me with a smile and nodded. I smiled and nodded my head towards the door telling her to follow me.

She followed me out to my red mustang and I unlocked it. I got in the drivers side and threw my bag in the back seat, as she got in and set her bag on the floor next to her. She smiled at me as I stared the car up, and got onto the road.

"So how do you know Nick?" She asked as I was driving to Dairy Queen. "He's an old friend, since the beginning of high school." I smiled at her before turning my attention back to the road. She nodded, "I've known him since we were 5 but I moved away, then we found each other on the first day of collage 3 years ago." She smiled at the memory. I smiled cause she smiled.

We got our ice cream and then I listened to her as she gave me directions to her apartment. Before she got out she smiled at me and said thank you.

I drove home that night thinking about all the things we talked about, and how pretty she was. I've never seen a girl so captivating in my life, and also I had never noticed a girl like that before either.

I got home and called my sisters house so I could talk to her. "Hello?" Her wife's voice answered. "Hey Kelly, I know I woke you two up, but can I talk to Taylor really fast?" She sighed and I assume handed the phone to a groggy Taylor. "Hello?" She said obviously tired. "Taylor I have a question?" "Mmmm?" Was her response. "How did you feel when you first met Kelly?" "What do you mean?" "Like what was going through your mind?" She chuckled, "What wasn't going though my mind is the better question. I couldn't get her off it." I could tell she was smiling. "So did you have a crush on her?" She laughed, "Oh yeah it was an instant crush." I couldn't help but smile. But then I remembered my feeling for Selena and it slightly dropped. "So say, I had these feelings towards somebody is it a crush?" "Do you have a crush on someone?" I could hear the seriousness of her tone. "I think- I know I do." "Is this crush a girl? Cause you would have called Austin if it wasn't." I blushed and sighed. "You caught me." "Miley has a crush." She said in a sing song tone. "Go back to bed you blond freak." I said jokingly. "Ok, love you baby sis." "Love you too." And then I hung up.

*End of flash back*

Selena's POV:

I sat there looking at Miley as she told the story to our therapist. I rolled my eyes at a few parts because of how everything has changed. She stopped and looked at me, then looked down at her hands in her lap. I couldn't help but feel a stinging in my chest from just that little movement. "Alright how about we hear Selena's side to this part of story." The lady on the single chair across from our little couch said. "Well I woke up feeling shitty, as always."

*Flash back*

I woke up, got dressed and rushed over to Starbucks to meet Nick, an old friend of mine, for morning coffee. I got there and saw him just sitting down. I walked over and sat across from him and smiled. "Hey stranger." He said. "Oh I know, we cant go a week without seeing each other like that again!" He smiled and handed me a coffee. "Thank you." I said taking it from his warm hands. Just then a tall blue eyed girl walked up to the booth and smiled at Nick. He got up and let her slid in on his side of the booth. "Selena this is Miley, Miley this is Selena." He said shrugging a bit. She rolled her eyes and extended her hand to me. "Nice to meet you Selena." I smiled at her and took her hand. "Likewise."

Nick got up kissed my cheek and left leaving just me and Miley. "So are you and him…?" "NO! No, I'm not going out with him." I smiled, "Oh so your single?" I don't like when people I don't know ask me this, but I smiled and shook my head no. "I have a girlfriend." But her reaction was different, she smiled at me like nothing was wrong with it, and there is nothing wrong with it, just some people think there is.

We talked for a while longer before I looked at my watch and said I had to get to my job.

I walked about 2 miles to my job at the local art gallery.

When work was done I went to the collage campus and walked around for a bit before class looking for my girlfriend Demi. I spotted her sitting down in the grass reading a book. I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey." I said sitting next to her. She smiled and then started reading. She's been doing this lately, ignoring me. We sat there silent until class was about to start so we got up and walked to the lecture hall.

During class the same thing happened, I kissed her cheek and she shrugged me off.

When class let out everyone left including Demi. I was finishing my notes when I heard someone clear their throat. "I didn't know you were in this class." I looked up and smiled at the sight of Miley. "Well maybe you weren't looking for me before." She looked at me with a somewhat confused look. "Oh you know, because you didn't know me before this morning. I've always just been a face in the crowd but today you knew my face and pointed it out." I saw her face relax then she nodded. "Oh I understand now." I smiled and stared to grab my things and stood up. She looked a bit panicked then she spoke. "Hey I was going to go get a ice cream, want to come? Maybe I could give you a ride home?" I smiled and nodded, then started following her to her car.

We got to Dairy Queen and ordered our ice cream then talked about how we knew Nick. When she dropped me off I smiled at her and said thank you. She nodded in return. I watched her speed off down the road, wishing I knew when the next time I would see her would be. I walked into my house and went into the kitchen getting a cub of tea and then I went to bed thinking about the girl I had just met today, Miley.

*End of flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

(Selena's POV)

*Flash back*

I woke up, got dressed and rushed over to Starbucks to meet Nick, an old friend of mine, for morning coffee. I got there and saw him just sitting down. I walked over and sat across from him and smiled. "Hey stranger." He said. "Oh I know, we cant go a week without seeing each other like that again!" He smiled and handed me a coffee. "Thank you." I said taking it from his warm hands. Just then a tall blue eyed girl walked up to the booth and smiled at Nick. He got up and let her slid in on his side of the booth. "Selena this is Miley, Miley this is Selena." He said shrugging a bit. She rolled her eyes and extended her hand to me. "Nice to meet you Selena." I smiled at her and took her hand. "Likewise."

Nick got up kissed my cheek and left leaving just me and Miley. "So are you and him…?" "NO! No, I'm not going out with him." I smiled, "Oh so your single?" I don't like when people I don't know ask me this, but I smiled and shook my head no. "I have a girlfriend." But her reaction was different, she smiled at me like nothing was wrong with it, and there is nothing wrong with it, just some people think there is.

We talked for a while longer before I looked at my watch and said I had to get to my job.

I walked about 2 miles to my job at the local art gallery.

When work was done I went to the collage campus and walked around for a bit before class looking for my girlfriend Demi. I spotted her sitting down in the grass reading a book. I sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey." I said sitting next to her. She smiled and then started reading. She's been doing this lately, ignoring me. We sat there silent until class was about to start so we got up and walked to the lecture hall.

During class the same thing happened, I kissed her cheek and she shrugged me off.

When class let out everyone left including Demi. I was finishing my notes when I heard someone clear their throat. "I didn't know you were in this class." I looked up and smiled at the sight of Miley. "Well maybe you weren't looking for me before." She looked at me with a somewhat confused look. "Oh you know, because you didn't know me before this morning. I've always just been a face in the crowd but today you knew my face and pointed it out." I saw her face relax then she nodded. "Oh I understand now." I smiled and stared to grab my things and stood up. She looked a bit panicked then she spoke. "Hey I was going to go get a ice cream, want to come? Maybe I could give you a ride home?" I smiled and nodded, then started following her to her car.

We got to Dairy Queen and ordered our ice cream then talked about how we knew Nick. When she dropped me off I smiled at her and said thank you. She nodded in return. I watched her speed off down the road, wishing I knew when the next time I would see her would be. I walked into my house and went into the kitchen getting a cub of tea and then I went to bed thinking about the girl I had just met today, Miley.

*End of flashback*

I looked up to see both the therapist and Miley looking at me. Again when I turned my head towards Miley, she just looked down. I looked over to the therapist who was reading over her notes. "I have somewhere I have to be, is this over yet?" I said with an attitude, trying to act like I don't care, when in fact, I care to much.

Miley looked up with a tear falling down her cheek. I wanted to lean over and whip it, but I cant. She wiped it herself, while looking at her lap. "Yes Mrs. Gomez you two can leave, but I want you guys back here tomorrow at 1:00pm okay?" I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my purse and jacket, and walked out of the office. As I was walking away I over heard something that Miley said. "I still love her." "I know you do, but it's obvious she doesn't share the same feelings for you. At least not anymore." "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks." I rushed out knowing she would be out soon. I sat in my car pretending to do my make up, when I watched her walk out.

She was wearing dark blue jeans that were sagged down past her waist, a grey tee-shirt that hugged her mussels. I loved her mussels, she worked out cause she always said she needed to be prepared for anything. Her short brunette hair was whipping around in the high winds. I looked down and chuckled when I saw the same Osiris sneakers she wore everyday on her feet. She was different, and that's why I love her. But I cant be with her. She's a fragile person, who just lost her brother. She doesn't need my problems mixed with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

I got home to our apartment and walked around looking at all the picture perfect memories we shared. I kicked her out of the apartment knowing that her being here would change my mind. I heard a knock at the door so I walked over and looked though the peep hole seeing Taylor, Miley's older sister. I opened the door with a confused look on my face. "Hi?" I said questioningly. With a cold stare and a hard face, she shoved an envelope in my chest. "Read it, listen to it, I don't give a fuck, just don't mess with my sisters heart anymore." She walked down the hall and to the right towards the elevators. I rolled my eyes and closed and locked the door.

I went over to the couch and sat down with the envelope in my lap. I contemplated if it would be a good idea to look at it's contents or not. I decided I should because it might help with the closure. I opened it and saw a CD and some papers. I started to read the letter with 'Lena' on it.

*Letter*

Dear Lena,

I hope it's okay that I still call you that. And I hope you know that it's not easy for me to write these words.

I'm leaving, I'm not telling where I'm going but I feel like I need to leave in order to fully let go. Cause remember, "When you love someone set them free." I'll always love you, Forever and Always. And I know we've had our up and downs, but in the end I still love you . Listen to the song enclosed. Taylor wrote it for me, but something's are different. She got the record deal she wanted. When she say's him… just know she's referring to you, she thought saying him would sell better. But none the less she wrote it with our relationship in mind.

You're my best friend, and my first true love.

I want you to know that when you broke up with me, it hurt. I said I saw it coming but I didn't. I told everyone that was close to us that I'd fight for you, and I did for a while. But I cant anymore, its unhealthy.

I love you Forever and Always,

Miley.

*End of letter*

I looked up from the letter with tears streaming down my face. I slipped my hand into the envelope and pulled out a CD. I popped the CD into my stereo and pressed play, then took a step back waiting for the worst. I heard piano cords the Taylor's powerful voice.

After hearing the song a hundred times or more I realized that I knew exactly what I was doing, even when I thought I didn't know. I was hiding from my feelings know that they're very strong. I picked up the envelope and noticed that there was a another CD in it. It was entitled 'You're not sorry.'

Again I heard piano cords and then Taylor's voice telling me exactly what I knew Miley was feeling.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. "She's gone." I got up and wiped a few tears away and went back to what used to be our room leaving the stereo blaring. I looked around the room and decided I'd go though her closet. I stepped into it and turned the light on, and looked around. I saw all of her oversized tee-shirts, her two-sizes-two-big jeans, her blue and red skater belt collection, her many hats, and her Osiris sneakers. I pulled open one of the three drawers and saw her boxers. It was weird, but she found them comfortable. I slid my hand over them when I felt my hand hit something hard. I lifted a few pairs of boxers and saw an old lunch box. I bit my lip and lifted it out. I sat on the floor and opened it. It had pictures and notes in it. The notes were all the little notes I would leave her in the morning when I went to work. I didn't even know that they meant that much to her. Some said 'I love you, have a great day' while others said, 'Sexy beast, I love you.' I smiled remembering the feeling of knowing she was asleep in the bed in the next room. I stood up and put the box back exactly where it was in the drawer. I opened the second drawer and saw all her watches sitting inside there boxes. The only type she would wear was Nixon, and of course it was a skater watch. Seeing a colorful one brought back a bad memory for me. Our first real fight.

*flashback*

I stood up from where I was sitting when I heard the door shut and her heavy steps coming toward our room. I was holding her newest skateboard in my hands. She walked in coughing hard while being bent over. I rolled my eyes. "Go to the damn doctor." She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey baby." Her face had a wave of confusion come over it when she saw her board in my hands. "Uh why do you have that?" I threw it to the side and watch her cringe. I walked past her letting my shoulder hit hers hard. She groaned and turned around and started following me. "What did I do?" I spun around on my heal quickly making her bump into me. I looked up to her face that was inches from me. Sometimes I wished she wasn't so damn tall. She's 5'7" while I'm 5'3". "Why cant you just let go of your stupid dream of being a 'professional skater'? Why? It's not like your any good!" I turned around again and walked away hearing her coughing. I turned into the hallway that led to the room that wasn't yet occupied. I opened the door and flipped the light's seeing the baby crib and a few toys here and there. I felt her presence behind me so I turned around and again was only a few inches from her. She was giving me a stone cold face, she looked up and around, then turned around shaking her head. I walked after her and watched her flip the coffee table over completely. She then pushed a lamp letting it fall and crash. I flinched as I watched her get her nerves in order. She sat down on the couch and looked up to me. I leaned on the door post and stared back at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. So I decided I would speak up first. "What's wrong with me wanting something normal in my life for once?" She sighed and turned her head away. "You know I want-" "No I don't know what you want anymore. I don't even know if you want me anymore." She began playing with her watch. "And I'm tired of you spending my money on shit like that." I said pointing to her wrist that held the watch in place. Her face went cold again and she unhooked it from her wrist. She stood up and walked over to me. She thrust her hand into my stomach and let go of the watch. "Take it. What do I care." She turned around and walked through the living room and kitchen to the little hall that led to our room. I walked back to the bed room ready for a baby and shut the lights off and closed the door. I held the watch in my hand firmly. I walked to our room slowly and poked my head in looking around. When I didn't see her I walked in and looked towards the bathroom seeing the light on and the door cracked. I pushed the door open more, but not enough for her to see me. I watch her put her hands on the sink to prop herself up as she watched her reflection in the mirror. She looked down and shook her head letting her short hair fly every witch way. When she looked back up she lifted her hand to the back of her neck feeling the deep, six inch scar she has from her ex boyfriend hitting her with a crowbar. I watched as she lifted her shirt up and off exposing her tan back and sports bra. Her back was filled with scars. She examined herself in the mirror letting a long sigh slip out from her slightly parted lips. She looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear, then she looked back up with a tear falling down her cheek. I decided this would be a great time for me to come in. I knocked on the door while opening it and watched her look at me though the mirror. She turned around and looked down. "Listen, I want all the same things you want, and I-I…" She trailed off so I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist feeling her skin on my arms. She snaked her arms around me and held my head close to her chest. I could hear her heart beat, and I knew that it beat for me. "I love you." I whispered. She pulled me a bit closer. "I love you to." She said before kissing my hair.


End file.
